The invention relates to a storage canister for process liquids such as solutions for processing photographic material. The canister is used preferably in a wet processing apparatus in such a manner that a plurality of storage canisters of the same type is inserted into a drawer of the wet processing apparatus and are connected via at least one control valve to a suction or pumping device of the wet processing apparatus.
In German Patent No. 36 09 526 assigned to the same assignee and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,728 the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a wet processing apparatus is disclosed in which a storage container of the aforementioned type is inserted into a storage drawer of the apparatus and, at the same time, is connected to the suction or pumping devices. In this known embodiment it is necessary that either a waste water container is provided into which the entire amount of used up photographic bath is drained; alternatively, there are provided two canisters for each bath, namely a supply canister for the fresh bath and another canister for draining the used up liquid. At the beginning of the treatment the supply canister is full and the draining canister for the consumed liquid is empty whereas at the end of the processing operation the supply canister is empty and the draining canister is filled up. Consequently, it is necessary in the prior art device to maintain an unexploited space in the storage drawer of the apparatus for the empty or partially empty canisters.